Kung Fu Panda: Twin Dragons
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Po is still living the high life as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the valley of peace with his friends and partners; The Furious Five. But everything chances when a strange warrior arrives in the Valley and claims not only to be what he calls 'a human' but a fellow Dragon Warrior as well. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda: Twin Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**Note:** I do not own the Kung Fu Panda Characters except my OC.

It was another peaceful day in the land of China, butterflies flew through the gentle air whilst a mysterious warrior treks across a narrow bridge above a huge lake. His identity was hidden by the black hood that covers half his face.

The hood is connected to a black, long sleeved Gi with a red undershirt. The rest of him is covered by black pants with a red sash, red armbands and black shoes with red shin coverings.

The warrior looked up ahead of him and saw a large tavern towering in front of him. He lowers his hood even more and continues to approach the tavern.

He kicked open the doors to the tavern and stepped inside. There were several mean looking ox's, wolves and crocodile bandits all sitting around eating, chatting and fighting each other. They all turned to him as soon as he entered and watched him closely as he made his way past them and sat down at a chair at the farthest corner of the room.

As the warrior put his feet on top of the table and got into a relaxing position the bandits all surrounded him.

The young warrior barely acknowledged the bandits but he knew full well that they were there. "Can I… help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"We all think you just wandered into the wrong place kid," The ox bandit told him.

"Yeah, so you better scram before things get… ugly." The crocodile bandit added as he held up his dagger in front of the young warrior's hooded face.

The warrior was silent for a bit then lifted his hood a bit, revealing two dark blue, almost black eyes. "How about you all back off?" he told him.

"What was that!?" The ox bandit exclaimed slamming his fist on the table angrily.

"Trust me fella's, I am not looking for trouble." The boy said. "But if you _do_ think of attacking me I _will_ defend myself."

"Is that so?" The wolf bandit inquired while growling.

The warrior nodded. "Yes. Now, you guy are tell me all you guys know about this Panda called 'The Dragon Warrior'," he started.

"Or what?" The crocodile asked.

"Or I'm gonna have to _make_ you, and trust me when I say my methods are _not_ nice." The boy promised.

"Why you!" The ox growled as he tried to backhand the warrior but the young boy easily caught the Ox's fist, blocking his attack. The ow groaned in pain as the young warrior squeezed his hand before breaking it, making him cry out in pain.

"Enough talk, let's fight." The boy said.

The warrior pulled the ox forward towards him before standing up and swinging him around his body before tossing him at the other bandits. The ox bandit it the others hard, causing them to all crash down into the ground.

The other bandits, angry about this, quickly charge towards the boy, weapons drawn and ready to strike. But the boy quickly and easily blocked all their attacks with what seemed like his paws but had no fur and instead had have digits on each of them. The young warrior pushed both of his palms forward and knocked all of them back and away from him.

The bandits all went flying in different directions and each slammed into the wooden walls. Several others were angered by this and attempted to attack the boy as well, but the warrior defeated them all with lighting like speed using strong Kung Fu prowess.

Every time the young lad landed a blow on either their arms, legs or rips the sound of bones cracking could he heard. Eventually every bandit in the entire tavern was either unconscious or too crippled to get back up.

"That's all folks." The warrior stated.

He made his way out of the tavern then stopped when he reached the wooden bridge he had just crossed. He lowered his hood and ripped off his sleeves which had been damaged during the fight revealing his lean and developed muscles himself to not be any animal anybody in China had seen before.

He had pale flesh, no fur save for the little bit on top his head which was long, spiky and black as well as pulled back in form of a straight ponytail. On the back of his now sleeveless shirt was a golden dragon inside a medium sized golden circle. He also had a red headband wrapped around his head and looked to be sixteen years of age.

The strange warrior began to walk again until he noticed something near his feet, it was a small and smooth red stick. He picked it up and flicked it which caused the stick to extend and unfold into a long pole. The boy smiled in response to this and started to resume walking down the wooden bridge and into the thick fog that had just rolled into the area.

"Valley of Peace… here I come." He said quietly before disappearing into the fog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in the Valley of Peace it was just another day in the village; boar bandits were attacking and Po and his friends; the Furious Five were already on their way to help the villagers and kick the bandits out.

The giant panda, known as Po AKA The Dragon Warrior was leading the charge as the leader of the Five, a South China Tiger known as Tigress appeared beside him, running on all fours.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready's my middle name!" Po stated confidently.

Another member of the five, the golden monkey called only Monkey, appeared on the other side of him also running on all fours.

"Uh, no it isn't." he stated. "It's actually…"

"Look! There's the bandits! Race ya there!" Po interrupted before running ahead.

A Blue Necked Crane, and a fellow member of the Five named Crane flew down low to talk to his fellow warriors.

"So… what exactly _is_ his middle name?" Crane asked curiously.

The little green Mantis known as Mantis then appeared. "Yo! Bandits up ahead!" he shouted.

The light green viper snake known as Viper then appeared as well. "Come on, Po needs our help!" she added.

The others all nodded and run on ahead after Po, who was closing in on the boar bandits who were currently attacking the villagers.

Po whistled loudly, catching their attention before leaping up and body slamming on top of a bunch of them, the rest of the five leap over him and start fighting the other boar bandits.

Tigress sends a few flying with a few good kicks and palm strikes, Viper smacked some silly using her tail as a whip, Crane flew high and blew some of the paper with a huge gust of wind emitted from his wings, Monkey flipped and tossed some back and Mantis quickly zoomed back and forth from one bandit to the neck, striking each on in the chest or face and knocking them out.

Po takes down a few on his own, then several dog pile on top of him before he knocked them all back with his giant gut. He punched and kicked any that got to close then managed to grab one by the ankle and toss him into a gong, which made a loud ringing noise.

"Ha! Oh yeah! Whoo!" Po cheered.

The other villagers that were watching from the safety of their homes cheered with joy, yelling 'yay' or 'awesome' at the sight of the Dragon Warrior's moves. Po began to pose proudly and beastly before Tigress's shouting snapped him out of it.

"Po!"

"Oh, right!" Po cried before snap kicking an incoming boar.

As they fought against the bandits, the hooded young boy watched from via the rooftop of a tall building in the village.

The boy smirked. "Huh, not bad… for a panda. " he admitted. "I wonder if I should get involved yet?"

The young warrior leaned back as one of the boar bandits flew right over him.

"Eh, maybe I'll wait a few minutes." The boy said to himself. "After all… a good entrance can't be rushed."

Below, as Tigress dispatched three boars. Three archers take aim and fire at Po.

"Po! Incoming!" Mantis cried as he flung three disks to block the arrows.

"Thanks Mantis!" Po called out. He then spotted a whole crowd of Boars charging towards him.

"Tigress! Throw me!" Po ordered. Tigress leaped towards Po, grabbed him, wings him in a circle, then launches him at a group of charging boars. Like a bowling ball to plowed right through them and knocked them all down. Po whooped for joy and started to cheer.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? That's right; _I'm_ the man!" he yelled enthusiastically.

As he continues to cheer the Five then saw a large shadow looming over and saw something that made their eyes widen and the other villagers to run and scream with fear. It took a while but Po soon finally noticed everyone running and screaming and the large shadow covering him.

"Hey, what's going on? Where's everybody going?" Po asked. He slowly turned around and saw what appeared to be a giant wooden Ox with four large, mechanical, axe-wielding arms. Po's jaw dropped.

"Momma…" he squeaked.

The wooden ox juggernaut raised one of its axes and prepared to strike them, the five and eventually Po, stood ready.

The boy watched what was about to unfolded and smirked. "Guess that's my cue," he muttered before leaping into the air. Then just before the Juggernaut could strike the young warrior landed on top of its head and slammed his fist into it. The impact shook the wooden goliath and eventually caused it to break apart into pieces. Po, The Five and the Boar bandits were all shocked. The boy leaped off the broken ox juggernaut and landed in front of the heroes.

"Now _this_ is an entrance!" The boy declared.

"Uh, does… anyone know who this the guy is?" Mantis asked.

"Nope." Viper replied, shaking her head.

"Never seen him." Crane added.

"Nuh-uh." Monkey continued, shaking his head as well.

"He took out that Juggernaut with only one blow… he must be extremely powerful." Tigress deduced.

"Yeah…" Po agreed calmly, before his enthusiasm took over. "Awesome! I wonder what else he can do?"

"Just watch… and find out." The boy told them. He got into a Kung Fu stance and gestured the bandits to come at him, which they immediately accepted by charging straight for him, screaming and shouting. The boy merely smirked then disappeared and reappeared right in the middle of the charging boar army. With a scream and an extension of both his arms he blew all of them back in two different directions. Po and the five were all stunned.

"Wow! Did you guys _see_ that?" Po squealed.

"I saw it but I don't _believe_ it!" Monkey said. "I'd I'm willing to believe _anything!_"

"Yeah, it's like all that guy did was stretch his arms and they went flying!" Crane exclaimed.

"Incredible…" Tigress mused.

"This guy is _good_." Viper remarked.

"Good? He's jumped all the way to _great!"_ Mantis agreed.

The boars growled as they go up and glared at the boy, who only looked amused.

"I have to admire your ability to stand up after that," he admitted. "So… anybody want some more?"

"Why you… ATTACK!" One boar cried as they began to rush him again.

The boy then started to dash towards the boars as well, much to the surprise of Po and the Five.

"Wait! Stop! It's too dangerous taking them on by yourself!" Tigress called out to him.

"Don't worry I got this!" The unknown warrior assured her before he jumped up again and slammed down on one of the boar's chests with both his feet before swinging his right leg around and knocking down a few that surrounded him. He leaned upward and pounded two more boars upside the jaw and then knocked them both down with an elbow strike. Another boar attempts to tackle him but the boy simply leaps high into the air and lands on the roof of a house nearby.

The boar growled as he got up. "Darn you… how dare you play games with us!"

The boy smirked at him, then stomped his foot which knocked a long black staff up into the air and into his hand. He twirled it around himself before getting into a fighting position.

"Come on, let's see what you got!" The boy challenged him, eagerly awaiting the second round of the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Boar snorted. "Well alright then, let's have it!" he challenged.

"If you say so!" The young warrior declared as he leaped high into the air and slammed the staff into the ground, creating a little tremor in the ground that shook everyone that was standing and knocked Po and the remaining boars off their feet. He stood back up with a smile on his face. The boy looked at the only Boar that was still awake, presumably their leader and smiled again.

"So… had enough yet?" he asked.

The boar staggers as he got back up again and growls. "No… not even close!"

The angry bandit then made enough mad dash towards the young warrior, he had no other thought on his mind, other than the desire to crush the teen into a million pieces. He leapt upward and tried to pounce on the kid but the boy merely raised the back of his hand in a relaxed manner and slammed it into the boar's chest. While this blow seemed like a light tap it was actually excruciatingly painful to the receiver. The boar doubles over in pain and backs away.

"And now…" The kid began before flipping into the air. "Back flip!"

The boy then did as he said, he back flipped into the air and when he was right behind the boar he connected his foot to the bandit's neck and knocked him face first into the ground. The others were amazed, aside from Tigress who looked at him suspiciously.

"He's amazing!" Viper exclaimed.

The boar quickly got up shook off all the pain that was pulsating through his body and engaged the boy in the fist fight.

They both exchange blows, one after the other, with the young warrior managing to dodge and block each and every one of the boar's attacks and continued to strike the bandit with his own. Eventually the boy pushed the boar far back with a palm strike, follow by a large gust of hard air.

"_Now_ you're done." The boy told him, as he tossed away the staff. "Right after this though…"

The young warrior extended both of his arms and to Po and the Five's surprise some kind of energy had begun to radiate around his arms.

"Whoa! What's that?" Po asked, excited.

"That's his Chi… he's planning on using his Chi as some kind of weapon!" Tigress deduced.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Viper exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Mantis added. Then the bright ball of energy between his hands grew until it completely enveloped his two hands.

"Apparently… not." Crane confirmed.

The boy then did a series of rapid arm movements, as he did so the Chi he was radiating glowed a little bit brighter.

"Call to the beast inside; Unleash the Dragon!" he cried as he extended his left arm. Some of the Chi he was generating shot out from his arm then suddenly look the form of large golden Chinese Dragon with a golden aura around it, much to Po and the Five's shock. The boar screamed as the giant dragon got closer and closer to him till finally the red light it was emitting completely consumed him. Po and his friends all shield their eyes from the light of the large explosion that occurred afterwards.

Eventually the dust and light finally cleared and when they unshielded their eyes they saw the boar bandit lying unconscious at the end of a long trail dug into the ground next to a bunch of partially destroyed buildings. His body looked pretty fried and battered and standing at the end of it was the young warrior responsible, who smirked at his work.

"Hey!" he called out. "You getting up?

When the boar only let out a loud ground, that pretty much answered it for the mysterious young warrior who defeated him.

"Good," the boy nodded." By the way, consider yourself lucky; I managed to restrain myself. I could blasted you to smithereens but I decided against. Just remember the pain."

Po and the Five approached the boy from behind.

"All right, you there, who _are_ you?" Tigresses demanded.

The kid smirked once more and as he turned to them he removed his hood, revealing his true face. "Glad you asked, name's Lee," The boy replied. "And you guys must be the Furious Five AND The Dragon Warrior, I've heard a lot about you guys."

Po and the Five looked shocked by Lee's appearance as he was unlike any kind of species they have ever encountered.

"Whoa… what are you?" Po asked him, walking a little closer to Lee.

"I'm a human." Lee answered, casually.

"A human?" Mantis echoed.

"Yeah, never seen one before?" Lee inquired, raising a brow.

"Can't say we have really." Monkey admitted. "Nope. Not at all."

"Make sense, most humans come from the Western countries." Lee shrugged.

"Oh? A foreigner?" Viper questioned.

Lee nodded. "Yep."

"So what are you doing here?" Tigress asked, a little bit firmly. "Tell us."

"Just thought I wander the globe a bit, I mean it's a big planet so I thought I check it out." Lee answered. "And as I travel I look for strong people to fight and hopefully get stronger to face some even stronger opponents. Then I heard about the legendary 'Dragon Warrior' and decided to come here."

"Why?" Tigress questioned.

"Oh! I know! Maybe he wants to _challenge_ the mighty Dragon Warrior!" Po said, proudly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lee said, with a shrug.

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed. "But first I _have_ to know; _how_ did you do that dragon fist attack of yours! It was so cool! You were like 'whoosh!' and…"

As Po went on Lee turned to the others. "Is he always like this?" he asked.

"Get used to it." Mantis told him.

"I am also wondering how you able to use our own Chi as a weapon just now." Tigress added. "Who trained you?"

"Oh that? Well… now the thing is, no one really trained me at all." Lee admitted. "I'm kind of self-taught, plus I learn more the more I fight bigger and stronger opponents."

"Wow! So you're like some kind of… Kung Fu prodigy aren't you?" Po questioned excitedly. "Well? Are ya?"

The boy shrugged, looking unsure. "I guess I am."

"Well you sure do fight like one." Crane commented.

"I'll say!" Viper added.

"Hey, maybe we should show him to Master Shifu!" Monkey suggested. "I'd bet he'd love to see what this kid can do!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not some toy you can just show off to someone you know." Lee stated firmly and a little bit angrily.

"Aw come on! It's just one guy and he's the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China!" Po told him. "He could teach you so much!"

"I know enough." Lee stated.

"There is always something to be learned in Kung Fu." Tigress informed him. "A warrior's training is _never_ complete."

Lee sighed. "I guess your right…"

"So?" Po asked eagerly.

Lee thought for a minute before deciding. "Fine. I'll show him what I can do, learn a few things from the greats themselves, have a battle with _you_ Po… and then I'll be on my merry way," he said. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Po agreed, they both shook hands/paws.

"Boy, your paws are squishy." Po remarked.

"They're called 'hands' genius, and of course they are squishy I don't have fur!" Lee pointed out as he began walking.

"Oh, right!" Po said, as he began to follow him. The Furious Five watch them go.

"I don't trust him." Tigress stated.

"You don't trust anybody." Monkey pointed out.

"Yeah, relax Tigress, he's a good kid, we can trust him." Viper added.

"Maybe… but still… I feel like he's hiding something…" Tigress said, thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Crane questioned.

"I don't know…" Tigresses replied. "Something…"

Tigress continued to watch as Po walked off with his new human friend, Lee, as they headed straight for the Jade Palace.


End file.
